1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to routers, rotary tools, and other cutting tools and accessories used for woodworking, and the manner and environment in which they are utilized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are router attachment devices designed for extending the use of a router and other cutting heads. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,914 issued to Stornetta on May 17, 1994.
Another patent was issued to Johnson on Jan. 24, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,503. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,909 was issued to Duginske on Apr. 8, 1997 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 14, 1998 to Sugita as U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,470.
Another patent was issued to Kopras on May 11, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,90,080.
A router dust hood has a sub base which attaches to the base plate of a router. A dust hood slides over the motor and is coupled to the sub base. The handles of the router are taken off and mounted on to the hood. A top rubber casing slides over the motor and is coupled to the top of the dust hood. A vacuum is coupled to the dust hood for the removal of chips and dust from the work area. The sub base raises the router off the work surface allowing more air volume around the router bit to aid in the quickened removal of dust and chips from the work area into the vacuum. The sub base is circularly designed, with an outer lip, allowing an operator to guide the router on a template.
Apparatus for guiding the movement of a hand held router relative to a workpiece comprises a support forming an upwardly facing base adapted to underlie and support a workpiece to be routed. A plurality of parallel guide posts extend upwardly from the support and carry a rigid frame having an open central portion. The frame is mounted on the guide posts for guided sliding movement toward and away from the base to overlie a workpiece supported on the base. Springs bias the frame away from the base and clamps act to overcome the bias and clamp the frame into engagement with the uppermost surface of a workpiece supported on the base. A router guide template is removably connected in the open central portion of the rigid frame at a location to substantially engage the uppermost surface of a workpiece support on the base when the frame is clamped into engagement therewith.
A woodworking machinery jig and fixture system includes a track which is attached to a separate plywood fence, auxiliary table or other workpiece support of woodworking machinery such as a table saw, a band saw, radial arm saw, miter saw, a drill press or a router table. A flip stop and an optional microadjuster mount to a T-shaped slot in the track. An angle bracket is also provided for making right angle connections of track to track or track to support. A location stop records the position of a track relative to a flip stop or other jig or fixture and a circle jig can be used in the track to cut circles. A miter guide, optionally having a fixed head, has a longitudinally adjustable auxiliary fence and a miter bar with an anti-play feature in which a bearing is adjusted to slide on the side of a table top slot in which the bar is received. A guideway for the miter guide has a concave bottom wall which adjustably flexes to tighten the guideway around a miter guide bar.
In a guide device for cutting a groove of this invention, a rectilinear guide member (10) comprises a pair of guide members (11, 12), where the opening width (W.sub.1, W.sub.2) of an opening (26) defined between the guide members (11, 12) is set to be the same as the diameter of a rotary bit of a router (22). A dado (2) having a width that is the same as the thickness of a board to be used as a shelf is formed by operating the router (22) with a scrap piece of that board (3a) inserted between the guide members (11, 12) to get an accurately cut dado.
A detachable battery pack is connectable to hand-held power tools, such as spiral cutting tools, in which cuts are made by positioning the axis of the cutting tool motor housing perpendicular to a workpiece surface, and moving a cutting tool bit through the workpiece in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the bit to remove material from the workpiece. The battery pack allows the cutting tool to be utilized without an electric cord and without the need of a power source near-by, thereby increasing maneuverability, safety, and range of use. The battery pack is connected to the motor housing of the power tool by being received by a receptacle. The receptacle is preferably formed to include one or more storage compartments therein, accessible through apertures in the receptacle for storage of additional cutting tool bits. A sliding door on the receptacle may be provided to allow access to the storage compartments, and to close the compartments to secure items stored therein during operation of the cutting tool. The receptacle extends outwardly beyond the motor housing over a handle so that the weight of the battery pack is centered over the handle.
A drill press attachment device is provided by Dremel Tools, and is referred to as the Model #212. It appears to be very small and particularly configured for a small-bodied rotary tool, with a hand crank for lowering and raising the tool on a single shaft over a cutting table.
While these woodworking devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.